starbound_elithian_races_mod_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Vehicles
Vehicles in the Elithian Races mod generally come in two varieties: "summonable", found in controllers and fully functional, and "decorative", which are background objects and not functional. In addition, you may occasionally find parked vehicles in settlements that are fully operational (especially, Keffs in Avikan settlements and ASA-26 Shuttles in Aegi settlements). Although these parked vehicles can be piloted, these vehicles do not have associated controllers and cannot be taken off world. Note of course that taking a parked vehicle from a settlement without being a licenced operator or citizen is considered stealing. Likewise, if you have somehow come into the possession of a controller without being licensed, even summoning your own vehicle will raise the attention of the guard -- and may result in your forcible arrest. Avikan Krahl A Krahl is a Vanguard battle suit with a full frame control station; powerful jump jets; a pair of autocannons firing semi-armour-piercing high-explosive incendiary shells; and a multiple-launch rocket system firing high-explosive area saturation munitions on a ballistic arc. Easily capable of taking on a full-sized Drahl, let alone a Drahlid, it is state of the art in Avikan combat technology. Your left mouse button controls both autocannons, which will alternate fire. Your right mouse button controls the MLRS artillery. Press Space to jump and then, while airborne, press and hold Space again to activate the jump jets. A Krahl Controller is only available to those purchasers who have done great services to the Vanguard, and at a steep price. Decorative, incomplete hulls can be purchased for a much lower price. Skoff The Skoff is a Nomada shuttlecraft used for planetary insertions, search and rescue, and various other attendant functions of planetary excursions. The pilot rides in the frontal section, while the passenger rides fromm the rear cargo doors. A full Skoff Controller requires a licence from the Vanguard, and is much more expensive than the decorative model. Elite Drahl An Elite Drahl is an unavikaned combat aerial vehicle armed with a line cannon and an autofactory capable of instantaneous replication of autonomous Drahl units. Elite Drahl cannot be purchased or operated by outsiders, even with Vanguard authority. Drahl A Drahl is a remote-operated unavikaned combat aerial vehicle equipped with a line rifle. To operate, spawn the vehicle by clicking the controller at the intended spawn location, and then click and drag with the left mouse button with the controller still in hand to cause it to fly toward the crosshair, releasing the left mouse button to stop. The line rifle only faces downward: take aim and then press and hold the right mouse button to charge and fire. When the transmitter beeps, you are exceeding maximum range: return to closer range or you will lose signal and be unable to control the Drahl. Simply walking into range will allow you to regain control authority, however. To recall a Drahl, right click with the controller on the Drahl Drahlid A Drahlid is a disarmed variant of the the Drahl with no external charge pods or rifle, used for reconnaissance. While operating the Drahlid, you will be able to receive a Drahlid's-eye-view of the surrounding landscape. Although a Drahlid also has a maximum range, its maximum range is much greater. Still, when the transmitter starts beeping, a loss of signal is likely. To collect a Drahlid, bring it into close range and then right click. Drehk The Drehk is a high-performance single-operator hovering patrol vehicle. It includes a rapid-fire autocannon firing high-explosive shells, and an unrestricted set of variable-geometry thrusters that allow it to fly (rather than merely hover like a Keff). The autocannon has a high traversal range, from 45 degrees inclined to 60 degrees declined. The more restricted traversal height tends to encourage the operator to fly above the intended target and fire downward, and each has a blind spot beneath -- although their fast speed makes exploiting this difficult. Click or click and hold the left mouse button to fire the autocannon. Press and hold Space to switch the thrusters to maximum output on a lateral thrust vector, increasing your maximum speed at the cost of some manoeuvrability. Keff the keff is a small hover bike vehicle designed for scouting for possible bases and can be used for citizen purpose Light Keff the light keff or skip keff is a smaller more agile and aerodynamic version of the regular keff like the regular keff it is used for scouting and citizen transportation, however it is fully incapable of jumping if you press the spacebar or the W key making it advised for flat terrain. Gad'hur Only technically a "vehicle", Gad'hur riding beasts can be purchased from desert Avikan settlements. These Gad'hur come in both basic Gad'hur and War Gad'hur varieties, the latter of which are stronger and more resilient. Their only advantage is that they are slightly faster than walking, and high enough off the ground that sudden attacks by Sandcrawlers are unlikely to result in harm to the rider. The Gad'hur, on the other hand... Although biological, auto-chips are still capable of producing nanites which can stitch together their relatively simple DNA chains, and they can be "repaired" by purchasing Auto-Chips from Jahkar in the Starfarer's Refuge and then taking them to the nearby mechanic. The Gad'hur also receives regular feeding in the pocket dimensional storage provided by the controller. Akkimari Justicar An Akkimari Justicar is a Vaash-powered drone with a combat-oriented advanced artificial intelligence, a pair of drift cannons, and an autofactory capable of either replicating additional drones or depositing stealthy proximity land mines that will embed themselves in the soil and explode when contacted. A Justicar cannot be controlled or purchased; their secrets are known only to the Akkimari. Chaser A Chaser is a single-occupant hover patrol vehicle with a repeating drift rifle as its primary armament. Akkimari scavengers like to use these vehicles to pounce on unsuspecting travellers, rendering them into goo inside their armour... with their belongings intact and ready for collection. Should someone manage to steal a Chaser Controller from the Akkimari, they would quite certainly be capable of using it for their own -- perhaps less nefarious -- purposes. Alliance ASA-26 Shuttle The ASA-26 shuttlecraft is a standard transorbital shuttlecraft which works just fine in transcontinental flight. Durable and resilient, and even elegantly styled, their only drawback is their matte grey surface coating, which makes them resistant to rusting but does not accommodate paint. A controller can be purchased from the Creon Embassy for 25000 pixels Veronas Sparrow Hoverbike The Alliance hoverbike is fairly standard, relative to other hoverbikes, but its altitude control unit is capable of user-controlled overdrive, providing up to four seconds of additional lift for navigating over even small buildings: simply hold Space to jump. After four seconds, the altitude control unit will automatically limp the engine to prevent overheating, making this function completely safe to use as often as desired. Having finally received the truck carrying the back-ordered Veronas Sparrow shipment, Veronas Sparrow Controllers are now available once again at your local Aventor-Veronas-AAE dealer! The most accessible dealership for starfarers is of course located at Creon. Aventor Galliot The Aventor Galliot is a high-performance hovercar with unrestricted altitude, capable of travelling from surface to the fringes of the upper atmosphere. Available in your choice of blue or red! With advanced automation and flight systems, they are so easy to fly. All that you need to purchase them is an Alliance citizen's pass. Only the very rich tend to be able to afford these, of course. To fly, enter the flight seat closest to the front of the vehicle, and just move in the direction you want to go. To come to a quick hover without control inputs, use the brake with Space. Come to a hover at half of a standard galactic tile from the surface before exiting, and you will make a smooth landing every time. Phantom-5 Drone AAE manufactures the Phantom-5 quadcopter for a variety of purposes, including shipping, reconnaissance, and area patrol. Other than deactivated display models, the only versions available to civilians are the reconnaissance variants. Similar to the independently-developed Avikan drones, a Phantom-5 drone is controlled by pointing the cursor where you would like the drone to go, then clicking and holding. Exceeding a range of 55 standard galactic tiles is not recommended as the transmitter may -- and eventually will -- lose signal. Currently, the drone is not recoverable once deployed, as it lacks a configured setting to permit its recovery. When AAE resolves this error, bring in your existing empty or full Phantom-5 controller -- no Auto-Chips necessary -- for a 20% pixel discount against the purchase of a corrected version!